Bhobishyoter Bhoot
| runtime = | country = India | language = Bengali | budget = | gross = }} Bhobishyoter Bhoot is a Bengali satirical comedy film directed by Anik Dutta. This movie was released on 15 February 2019. However, this is not a sequel to director's earlier blockbuster hit Bhooter Bhabishyat. All single and multiple screen theaters were stopped from showing the movie immediately after release sighting "orders from upper management". Various leading newspapers quoted unnamed sources, as well Dutta, as saying that the West Bengal police had issued these instructions to the theatres. Plot Calcuttan Ghosts were rendered homeless as all the old haunted buildings were converted into multistoried buildings and malls. Various types of ghosts like politician, extortionist, cabaret dancer, Jatra actor are there. They constantly face certain social and political issues confronting the present times and also marginalized by their shrinking habitat in the real world, they conjecture whether they should find a place in the virtual world or cyberspace for their survival. Some of them take shelter in a disused refugee camp. They plan to make themselves fit for the new world and fight against injustices. And finally find a very novel solution to their existential crisis. It has been said that the film has "mocked political parties and ideologies across the board", but that its "most hard-hitting digs...are reserved for the Trinamool Congress" party in West Bengal. Cast * Paran Banerjee * Swastika Mukherjee * Sabyasachi Chakraborty * Barun Chanda * Moon Moon Sen * Kharaj Mukherjee * Kaushik Sen * Sumanta Mukherjee * Arunava Dutta * Chandrayee Ghosh * Deboprasad Halder * Siddhartha Chatterjee * Badshah Maitra * Pradip Mitra * Sanjay Biswas * Siddharth Basu Roy Controversy Right after the release, the film was removed from different theatres in Kolkata. The de facto ban was accordingly criticised as "fascist" (by noted actor Soumitra Chatterjee and actor-director Aparna Sen ), "condemnable" (by director Srijit Mukherji ), "extremely undemocratic" (by economist and London School of Economics Professor Maitreesh Ghatak) , and as an "infringement on one’s fundamental right to view a film" (by an editorial in The Statesman (India)). Other scholars and commentators termed the de facto ban "clearly unconstitutional" and in violation of Indian Supreme Court precedents, and an example of "liberal hypocrisy" (considering the ostensibly left-liberal credentials of the Chief Minister of West Bengal, Mamata Banerjee). When asked about the incident, Banerjee told the press: "I will not answer. Don’t ask me this question." Various processions and marches have been carried out to protest against the ban. A writ petition against the ban has been filed before the Calcutta High Court by film enthusiasts. The Supreme Court ordered the West Bengal government to pay compensation of Rs 20 lakh to Kalyanmoy Billy Chatterjee, producer of the film Bhobishyoter Bhoot, for imposing a “virtual ban” on the screening of the movie. The court also imposed a fine of Rs 1 lakh on the Mamata Banerjee-led government, “Free speech cannot be gagged for fear of the mob,” the court said. It expressed concern over “growing intolerance” in society against artistic freedom. References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Indian films Category:Bengali-language films Category:Indian comedy films Category:Indian comedy horror films Category:2010s Bengali-language films Category:Films directed by Anik Dutta